movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Tiny Toon Adventures
Tom and Jerry Meet Tiny Toon Adventures'' 'is an upcoming animated direct-to-dvd comedy-adventure film Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Amblin Entertainment and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. '''From the Studios That Brought You: ''Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Tom and Jerry Meet Looney Tunes''. Plot The story begins when Tom, Jerry and Tuffy went to meet Buster Bunny and his girlfriend Babs Bunny along with Fifi La Fume, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig and the rest of the Tiny Toons gang. Characters * Tom Cat - (also known as Thomas Cat) A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. * Jerry Mouse - (also known as Uncle Jerry or Mr. Jerry) A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's rival. * Tuffy Mouse - (also known as Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse) A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and Tom's friend. * Buster Bunny - * Brain Beaver - * Babs Bunny - * Fifi La Fume - A beautiful purple skunk, who is always looking for a boyfriend. * Plucky Duck - * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog. * Mrs. Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Uncle Harry - * Hamton J. Pig - * Shirley The Loon - * Li'l Sneezer - A little cute baby mouse with a diaper and Tuffy's new best friend. * Montana Max - * Elmyra Duff - * Gogo Dodo - * Calamity Coyote - * Little Beeper - * Byron Basset - * Sweetie - * Furrball Arnold The Pitbull - * Fowlmouth - Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse, Gogo Dodo, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Byron Basset * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse, Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny, Brian Beaver, a new ACME Looniversity student * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Marcia The Martian, Mrs. Mouse * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog * Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck * Billy West as Hamton J. Pig * Gail Matthuis as Shirley The Loon * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max * Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff * Candi Milo as Sweetie * Rob Paulsen as Furrball Arnold The Pitbull, Fowlmouth Quotes Logo & Concept Art & Gallery * Tom and Jerry Meet Tiny Toon Adventures/Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Trivia * Rated G for Everyone All Ages. * Suggested Running Times: 114 Minutes (NTSC), 110 Minutes (PAL). * Jason Marsden voices Plucky Duck in this film, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes franchise and Danger Duck from Loonatics Unleashed, succeeding from the late Joe Alaskey respectively. * Charles Adler, Buster's previous voice actor, voices a new character named Brian Beaver in this film. * Tom wears red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail for swimming. ** Jerry wears blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail under his blue swim trunks in this movie, rather than his yellow swim trunks. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Buster Bunny wears red swim trunks for swimming. * Babs Bunny wears a purple bathing suit and see her pink buttocks under her purple bathing suit for swimming. * Fifi La Fume wears a red bathing suit and see her purple buttocks under her red bathing suit for swimming. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tiny Toons Adventures Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Charlie Adler Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Charlie Adler Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Maurice LaMarche Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Jason Marsden Category:Billy West Category:Gail Matthuis Category:Danny Cooksey Category:Cree Summer Category:Candi Milo Category:Rob Paulsen